A Birthday to Remember
by LouAronShinobi
Summary: 16 years have gone by since the death of the 4th Hokage and the attack of the nine tails. Naruto is alone on his birthday, or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto bolted up quickly with wide eyes. The breeze coming through his window felt welcoming on his warm face as a few beads of sweat rolled down his cheek. He remembered having another night mare of the villagers chasing him and attacking him all because he had to nine tails inside of him. It was the fourth night in a row this had happened, he was exhausted but he knew far too well why. It was edging nearer and nearer to the one day of the year he dreads – his birthday.

The days went by and each day he got more depressed and more sleepless nights. The dreaded day came, Naruto hadn't slept at all. He spent the night hugging his knees and resting his head on them while looking out into the nights sky. He feared that if he slept then the nightmares would begin like they had done previously.

His alarm clock sounded and he smacked it, hard enough to knock it to the ground at break. Naruto didn't care. His eyes were very tired was evident in his appearance, his face was slightly paler that usual and his eyes had deep black bags under them. He did not smile, his face was emotionless. He got ready for his daily training and stared in the mirror imagining his parents next to him with smiling faces. Not even Ramen could cheer him up, he didn't even want to eat. He just felt lonely and depressed.

* * *

Naruto made his way to the training grounds to meet Sakura and Kakashi. To his surprise Kakashi was actually on time for once.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as she waved to him with a beaming smile.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" shouted Kakashi while his face was hidden behind one of his books.

Naruto looked up and put his hands in his pockets as he put on a fake smile "Thanks Sakura-chan, thanks Kakashi-sensei".

"Are you alright Naruto? You seem tired" asked Sakura.

"Y-yeah Sakura-chan, I just didn't sleep well last night" replied Naruto rubbing the back of his head "c'mon let's get some training done!" smiled Naruto as he ran on ahead.

"Sakura I'll spar with Naruto first, you can practise Taijutsu" said Kakashi with a smile.

Sakura nodded and disappeared off to train.

"This will be a one on one combat, no weapons or ninjustu, just taijutsu" said Kakashi to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and went into his fighting stance.

They sparred for a while until Naruto remembered his nightmares and what happened on this day 16 years ago.

Naruto began to punch and kick Kakashi more aggressively and more frequently.

"Oi Naruto, we're only training!" Kakashi snapped as Naruto attacked more violently.

Naruto carried on, he was pumped with adrenaline and was losing his head.

Kakashi looked into the boys eyes, all he saw was anger and hatred and a desire – a desire to kill.

Naruto brought out a kunai from his pocket.

Kakashi was quick to notice.

Naruto struck Kakashi with the kunai at full strength and hit him straight in the chest.

**Sorry,I know I should be working on the other two fan fictions but this one is short and sweet ^^!  
****I should have it finished soon enough ^^!  
**

**Reviews are always nice to hear and are the only reason I keep on writing new chapters so please review. Nicely or if you must then be critical but don't worry I won't hate you unless you write it like a hate post.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS SO FAR :D IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD ACTUALLY LIKES AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Poof Kakashi disappeared and Naruto received a hit to the head.

"I thought I said no weapons" sighed Kakashi.

Naruto spun round "I thought you said no ninjutsu" pouted Naruto.

"Well if I didn't you would of hit me, were only sparing" Kakashi said sternly.

"Oh er yeah, sorry about that" chuckled Naruto nervously as he rubbed his head.

"It's not like you that, is something wrong?" puzzled Kakashi.

"Erm no I just got caught up in the moment that's all" grinned Naruto nervously.

"I see, well then I'll let you face a more aggressive partner" said Kakashi "Sakura it's your turn" shouted Kakashi. Naruto gulped nervously as Sakura grinned at him while she cracked her knuckles.

They spent the next couple of hours sparing each other, well I say sparing when Naruto was actually avoiding every hit that Sakura threw at him because he knew far to well that if she hit him then it would well and truly hurt.

"C'mon Naruto, it might be nice if you tried to throw a punch" sighed Sakura as another innocent tree was destroyed by her fist.

Naruto leaped at her with his fist clenched but got distracted by his depressed thoughts and missed Sakura completely. On the other hand, Sakura aimed a punch with her opposite hand and hit Naruto straight in his face and the pure power of the punch sent Naruto smashing through several trees and eventually landing in a pile.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted while he ran after him.

Kakashi sighed while still looking at his book and sitting in a tree.

Naruto was sat up rubbing the back of his head while breathing through gritted teeth "Argh" he winced "damn that hurt".

"I'm so sorry Naruto,I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I thought you were going to dodge it" apologised Sakura as she looked at Naruto who had a lovely back eye now that swelled and closed his eye shut.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I suppose I deserved that for letting my guard down haha" grinned Naruto.

They walked back to meet Kakashi who was now leant against a tree as he looked up at his two students.

"I guess Sakura got you big time Naruto" chuckled Kakashi. "I suppose we should call it a day, the sun is beginning to set" smiled Kakashi as he saw the sky change to a burning orange and the night begin to set in.

"Hey Naruto, you want to get something to eat? I'm buying!" said Sakura sweetly.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit, I'm going to sort my eye out" smiled Naruto.

"I'll come with you Sakura since your buying" smiled Kakashi.

Sakura pouted at him "I knew you would take up he offer, cheap skate" she huffed.

They said their goodbyes as Sakura and Kakashi waved and disappeared into the restaurant district of Konoha. The night was drawing in, the streets were lit up by several hand made lanterns that had different patterns on. Konoha was buzzing with people and their families all smiling and cheering. Naruto walk through the streets with his hands in his pockets and he looked down at the ground as he walked home. He saw all the different families and friends all enjoying the celebration of the anniversary of the nine tails attack of when the 4th Hokage saved the village. Naruto felt alone amoung the joyful people. He heard a few comments about the attack and how people had lost dear family and friends, it was all just upsetting to him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he reach his home.

He placed a pack of ice over his injured eye which relieved the swelling. He could eventually open it again but when he looked in the mirror he saw the gruesome black and blue bruise surrounding his eye. He saw his younger self next to him in the mirror, crying while holding a hand over a black eye that he got from a villager and he remembered the comments he got "get away from here fox brat!" some would screech. "Whatever you do, don't go near THAT child!" mothers would order as she hurried her children away from him. "You demon, stay away from here! Why don't you just get out of the village?" others would say while usually beating him.

Naruto turned away from the mirror and held his head in his hands "it was never my fault, I never asked to be the Jinchuriki. I just want to be Hokage someday" Naruto mumbled to himself. He got off his bed, he felt alone and went to the place he found comforting.

He headed for the Hokage wall and sat on top of the 4th Hokage's head. He hugged his knees close to him and rested his chin on them and looked up into the night sky. Fireworks were set off from down below in the village and released beautiful colours that lit up the night sky. Naruto watched in admiration and lifted his spirits a little.

"I wish you could be here, I wish you could be here to celebrate my birthday and watch the fireworks with me" sighed Naruto as he pictured his parents faces that smiled back at him.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura had been waiting for Naruto for over an hour and were beginning to get worried.

"You'd think he'd be here by now since I'm buying him a meal" sighed Sakura

"I'll go and see what he's up to" sighed Kakashi as he left.

Kakashi check Naruto's apartment and to his shock it was empty. He jumped across the roof tops to scan the area below for the blond haired ninja. He looked up at the Hokage wall and noticed a figure on top of the fourths head and betted it was Naruto.

He land silently on the 4th Hokage's rock face and noticed Naruto sitting there while hugging his knees and he went and crouched down next to him.

"Naruto? What are you doing up here?" Kakashi asked while cocking his head slightly.

"Every year I dread this day, it's been 16 years now" said Naruto who didn't move, he just continue to stare out into the night sky.

"It's your birthday, you should be enjoying yourself" smiled Kakakashi.

"I was born a monster and my birthday reminds me every year that I was born to live a life of hatred and suffering" said Naruto with a depressed tone.

"Your not a monster" said Kakashi as he sat down next to Naruto.

"The day I was born, the trouble began for the leaf village. I'm nothing but a burden"

Kakashi starred at his student, this was not like him at all. He looked at the boys eyes, they weren't the usually bright and happy blue, they were dull and lifeless.

"I know that I'm not the only person to grow up without parents like Iruka or Sasuke but they don't carry the beast that killed their parents inside of them" Naruto said as he sighed.

Kakashi was silent as he remembered his childhood, all alone with no parents and living alone without having the warmth or love of them.

"I remember how the villagers used to treat me, beating me, shouting at me and always shunning me away and staring at me when I was around. I know they aren't like that any more but they still exist, those faces, in my memories and nightmares. It reminds me that I am a beast." sighed Naruto as he moved his head further into his arms.

"If you are a beast then why are you protecting the ones you love? I thought you wanted to be Hokage one day?" said Kakashi gently.

"Hokage? Fuck that. I can't even bring Sasuke back, how can I be Hokage when I let my closest friend disappear from my life? Don't you understand how much that hurts?" Naruto snapped.

"I understand what it is like to lose a friend, I lost both of my closest friends" whispered Kakashi.

Naruto didn't flinch.

"Most shinobi's lose friends in their lives. It's just a part of the job" sighed Kakashi remembering Obito and Rin.

"My parents told me to look after the leaf village. I don't know if I can do that. The nine tails inside of me has caused so much trouble. The Akatsuki are after me and they have caused so much trouble in this world. I lost my sensei to the Akatsuki, if I wasn't the Jinchuriki of the nine tails then he might still be alive. The Akatsuki got Gaara too and killed him" tears began to form in his eyes and roll down his cheek but he still had the same emotionless look on his face "the village was destroyed because of me and many were killed, including you Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi was shocked to hear the words come out of his students mouth. He was usually enthusiastic and optimistic with a keen determination. He was always the one to say positive things and cheer everyone up. Now he was emotionless and a lot looked like his soul and dreams were dying inside of him.

"Naruto" Kakashi began as he put his arm around Naruto "this isn't like you. Why are you looking at thing so negatively? Master Jiraiya did his duty as a shinobi just like you did and passed on his will of fire to you. You change lady Chiyo's heart which lead to Gaara being revived. For the village, you stopped all of the Pain's and it was you who convinced Nagato to have a change in his thoughts and made him revive the dead. Your parents would be proud" smiled Kakashi as he moved closer to Naruto to reassure him.

The tears became heavier in his eyes as he cried harder and sniffed before he answered "all these years I have suffered so much and more suffering is to come and it is all because I exist in this world. I don't know if I can take much more" Naruto began to clench his fists as his emotions over came him "I just want to be happy, why is it so had for me to have that when I did nothing wrong?" he buried his head in his knees and cried into them.

Kakashi listened the the muffled sniffs and gasps for air from Naruto. He knew he was suffering deeply, his heart was such a fragile one. He maybe a strong person on the outside but on the inside he was I so much pain. He held Naruto close to him.

"Well you've got me and Sakura. Iruka-sensei has looked after you and watched over you for along time, don't you remember him saying you are like his little brother?" Kakashi could feel Nartuo calming "you can be happy, you have many people who are your friends like Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Lee and Neji" said Kakashi gently.

Naruto's head emerged and he looked out into the night once again. "Sometimes I come up here and wonder if I jumped from here, would it be high enough to kill me. That way the nine tails would be gone and get rid of a heck of a lot of trouble in this world and I'd finally be at peace and be with my parents I so long to see again".

Kakashi was horrified to hear the mentioning of suicide and remembered seeing his own father committing suicide in front of his eyes.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him "how can you think like that?! Where's the Naruto Uzumaki I know? The one who wants to be Hokage? The one who wants to protect everyone?The one who wants to be respected by everyone?" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto starred at Kakashi and anger came to his face and started pounding Kakashi with his fists "don't you get it? I've spent all these years suffering, I've lived alone all my life and it's all because of this darn nine tails and if I die then the fox dies as well so that means the Akatsuki can never finish their plans and the world would be saved" he began to cry again as he started to hit Kakashi again but much weaker "a stone face can't say welcome home or well done for completing a mission, I didn't have anyone there when I finished at the academy. I've been alone for so long and I lost Sasuke as well, I just want to be loved" he grabbed Kakashi's flak jacket and tugged at it while his face fell into and he sobbed.

Kakashi looked down at the heart broken boy and hugged him, he understood what it is like to not have any parents and he just wanted to comfort the boy. Over the years he has watched how people have treated him and seen him grow and get stronger day by day. He understood that Naruto was hurting on the inside and just needed to tell someone.

"Well if you died then you could never control the nine tails power like Minato wanted and how could we bring Sasuke back if you were gone? I know life has been hard for you and I can't begin to imagine how painful life has been. But we still need you, how do you think we'd feel if you were gone? Like Iruka, Sakura, Yamato, Sai and all of our comrades? You wouldn't want them to be upset that you died because of suicide" he could feel Naruto calming from his gentle words "besides you need to become Hokage, lady Tsunade isn't going to be there forever and I certainly don't want you to die so young".

Kakashi took out a present from his pouch and took his arms away from Naruto.

"I was told to give this to you when you were older but I think now would be the best time to give it you, I've held onto it for the past 16 years" said Kakashi as he gestured the present towards Naruto.

Naruto sat up and wiped his tears away and looked down at the package in his lap. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied up with string in a neat little package. Naruto opened it and what he saw made his eyes wide and his mouth drop.

**Here you go a nice long chapter for a good read ^^! I am enjoying writing this little story and I started crying as I wrote it because I could picture Naruto's face :(**

**Hope you like it!**

**Reviews are always nice to hear and are the only reason I keep on writing new chapters so please review. Nicely or if you must then be critical but don't worry I won't hate you unless you write it like a hate post.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS SO FAR :D IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD ACTUALLY LIKES AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING XD**


	3. Chapter 3

He got rid of the packaging and lift the present. It unfolded to reveal a long, white cloak with red styled as flames along the bottom and sleeves and on the back it had "4th Hokage" written on it in red.

"Th-this is..." Naruto stammered as he stared in awe at the cloak.

"Yes it is his" smiled Kakashi.

"B-but how did you...How did you get it?!" Naruto gasped.

"He told that if he was to die before you were old enough that I would have to give it to you and of course he did pass away and I've held on to it for the past 16 years. The Third put me with Team 7 for a reason" smiled Kakashi.

Naruto hugged the cloak and held it close to his heart, the smell of his father still lingered in the cloth. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I shall remember this always" whispered Naruto as a smile appeared on his face.

"Well we better hurry, Sakura is waiting for us and you know what she is like when she get's angry" chuckled Kakashi.

"Your right we better go" said Naruto as he remembered his eye from the punch he received earlier. He used a jutsu to shrink the cloak to fit in his pocket.

They came back into the village and stood outside Ichiraku's. Naruto was confused because all the lights were out and no one was around.

"Kaka-" he began until he noticed the silver hair ninja was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and went inside of his favourite restaurant.

All the lights turned on and everyone jumped out shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!".

Naruto stepped back as he starred at all the smiling faces in front of him; Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Iruka, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino and even Hinata who blushed as she looked at Naruto.

"Wh-what?" stammered Naruto s he stared at them.

"You idiot! I go to all this trouble to give you a nice celebration for your birthday and there's no thank you?" shouted Sakura as she punched him over the head.

"Ahaha" laughed Naruto as he rubbed his head "thank you" said Naruto as he beamed a smile at them all.

He enjoyed the night, eating as much Ramen as he possible could and devouring the majority of his cake. They all had a good time and Naruto spent the whole time smiling. Kakashi watched over him.

"It's nice to see him back to his old self" he thought to himself.

Yamato came over to sit next to him "I doubt he will have much energy for training tomorrow, I wouldn't mind that. Less work for me!" chuckled Yamato.

It was around 2am in the morning when they all dispersed to go home. They all said their goodbyes and wished Naruto a final "happy birthday" and went on their way.

Naruto walked through the streets smiling, he felt much better than he did the other morning. He remembered the cloak in his pocket and thought it would be best to keep it there so it wouldn't get damaged. He was watching everything that had happened that night over and over again in his mind and realised life wasn't that bad.

Suddenly, something hit Naruto over the head and he fell to the ground out cold.

* * *

**So everything turned out fine for his birthday and he cheered up but me being me I wanted a twist for the end ;)**

**Reviews are always nice to hear and are the only reason I keep on writing new chapters so please review. Nicely or if you must then be critical but don't worry I won't hate you unless you write it like a hate post.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS SO FAR :D IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD ACTUALLY LIKES AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING XD**


	4. Chapter 4

A sake bottle lay smashed at his side as three men surrounded him all completely drunk.

"heylooookk" slurred one of them "itsa nine tuils brat" he pointed with a shaky hand.

"You damn be-*hiccup*-ast, youuur gonna get what's comin' to ya" slurred another one as he began to kick Naruto's body as hard as he could. While the other kicked at Naruto's head.

The third had an evil look in his drunk eyes are he pulled out a pen knife and held it pointing at Naruto "yuul pay fur what you did to ma wife" he screeched as he stabbed one of Naruto's hands.

"I'll send yu ta hell where yu belong!" he said as he aimed straight for Naruto's heart but his insufficient vision caused him to miss and stab him just above his collar bone.

"Hey thata won't kull the beast, it's contained in hus stomachhh" pointed out the one that was stamping on Naruto's head.

"Ohh rugght, well I bettur get 'im there den" grinned the one with the knife as he thrusted it deeply into where Naruto's seal was.

"C'mon we'll leave 'im to die" snarled the one that just stabbed him.

The three of them stumbled away and left Naruto bleeding in the alley way they had dragged him in.

* * *

Naruto stirred awake and the pain surged through him and he groaned as he held his head and sat up. He looked down and saw the blood gushing out of his hand and stomach and he coughed up some blood. He steadied himself getting up painfully and slowly. His vision was blurred as his face was bruised on one side,the one with his black eye.

His steps made the pain worse as he got closer to his home, luckily it was near by. He could hear a few distant drunk voices saying "we gut that damn fox braat" and Naruto knew he had been attack for being the nine tails Jinchuriki.

He reached his apartment and found the medical kit Sakura had given him and began bandaging the wound on his stomach and his hand and winced as he did so but he knew that nine tails would heal them. He took some pain killers to ease the pain for the time being and change his clothes.

He took out his dad's cloak and put it on, just like in the same way he did. He headed back out into the night and laid down with his hands behind his head on the 4th Hokage's head and starred into the night sky.

He could sense the presence of someone else and quickly jumped to his feet, kunai in hand.

"Easy Naruto, it's just me" said a man as he emerged from the shadows.

Naruto sighed with relief and put his kunai back "don't scare me like that I thought you were -" he cut his speech short before changing his answer "anyway what you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I thought I'd check up on you and you weren't at your apartment so I" Kakashi saw Naruto's bruised face looking at him "what the hell happened to you?" said Kakashi.

"Oh er it's nothing to worry about" Naruto said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well when I last saw you, you didn't have half of your face bruised and a bandaged hand!" said Kakashi sternly.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky "it was just some drunk villagers caught me, nothing to worry about and besides I have amazing recuperative powers remember?" said Naruto as he put his hands on his hips and gridded.

The pain killers had already warn off and the sudden movement caused immense pain in Naruto's body and he fell to his knees gripping his stomach.

Kakashi rush to his side and Naruto sat back, blood stained his shirt "what's wrong now?!" said Kakashi with a worried tone.

"I assume they tried to kill the nine tails by stabbing at the seal" said Naruto holding his stomach.

"Well we should get that checked" said Kakashi.

"Nah leave it, the nine tails is already starting to heal it" grinned Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and changed the subject "back to my original question, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to sit up here and watch over the village I wish to protect one day. I still want to be Hokage but I can't do that until I bring Sasuke back" said Naruto while he sat and looked over the sleeping Konoha.

"Well we'll get him back some way" said Kakashi looking up to the stars.

"He has to come back and besides like he said, he wants to fight me and it will be a battle to the death. We will both probably die unless he comes to his senses" smiled Naruto.

"You surprise me smiling at the thought of death now, you really are unpredictable" chuckled Kakashi.

"Well you taught us that those who go against the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum. I was already treated like scum and I would much rather have Sasuke back and hated for it than regarded as a hero, I believe that is what a real shinobi is. Just like my Dad and mother did for me" smiled Naruto with one tear falling down his cheek as he smiled at the stars.

"You really do remind me of him, your like him in so many ways" said Kakashi as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Like who and what the hell are you doing?!" said Naruto as he back away.

"I'm just trying to be nice!" smiled Kakashi.

"Well it's creeping me out, you only smile like that when you read your pervy novels" shouted Naruto as he pointed his finger at Kakashi.

"Oi! Those novels are good Literature" said Kakashi.

"Just pervy trash more like...Your almost as bad as what the Pervy Sage was!" mumbled Naruto.

"Well you seem fine to me, I'm going home to read those so called 'pervy trash' for novels" said Kakashi as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"See you tomorrow sensei" shouted Naruto and Kakashi waved.

"_Well this was a birthday to remember, what a strange birthday indeed"_ thought Naruto as he gazed into the night just as the sun was beginning to emerge from it's slumber.

**Finally completed a fan fiction XD! So yeah it's a bit of a drabble at the end but I wanted to (well I tried) to end it like how Kishimoto does when he puts a twist at he end like in Naruto Shippuden: The Will of Fire film :') NARUTO'S VOICE AT THE END :'L!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS, PM'S & REVIEWS!**

**I'M WRITING MORE FAN FICTIOS AS WE SPEAK :D!**


End file.
